Dwerq
The Dwerq are a Knight Characteristic Species who formerly lived in the Bode's Galaxy. They now reside in the Sorgaic Galaxy in the homeplanet of Daliaban. Their current Government is a single-party Spodumist ''Republic. History Pre-Spodum Era The Dwerq came to be after a Galactic War between the Mokodoks and the Grox, commonly called the Bulge War. The Dwerq, unlike many space empires, consisted of 14 Planet-States loyal to the Dwerq King who resides on the Major Dwerq Planet-State, Daliaban. Once the 2nd War of Spodification began, the Dwerq found themselves slowly declining from the Galactic Stage as their Governmental System wasn't able to correctly unify the Planet-States as one. Soon, the Dwerq Planet-States would fall to a Major Empire. Spodum Colonial Era The Dwerq Planet-states were annexed by a growing Spodum Empire suprisingly unopposed, since the Dwerq tend to fight to the last Dwerq to defend their Planet from foreign invasion. The Spods would Nationalize the Dwerq Planet-States into one province, widely called the '''Spodumist Dwerq Colony'. During that time, which lasted for some 200 years, the Dwerq would be subject to their Spodum Occupiers, whom they didn't mind, and Rapid Modernization and the establishment of a Socialist Provincial Government. Era of the Warring Anarchists When the Spodum Empire showed signs of Collapsing, the Dwerq Provincial Government began to consolidate control over the Dwerq Planets, planned out a new Constitution (which won't go into effect until the Spodum Empire collapses 10 years later), and secretly begun building up a Military. In general, by the time the Spodum Empire collapsed, the Dwerq were acting like an independent state. Once it happened, the Dwerq Constitution went into effect and the Spodumist Dwerq Republic was proclaimed. The Republic accomplished what the Dwerq Monarchy couldn't do: Unify the Dwerq into one state. Following the Constitution, the Republic established a 5-term presidency and Spodumism as their Governmental Type. The Dwerq would enjoy their sovereignty for 2 years until the Spodum Empire's successor state, the Kingdom of the Zealots, would come and invade them. The Dwerq-Mokodok War, as it was called, would last for 15 years with the Dwerq winning at the first 4 years and the rest the Zealots. When the Zealots began invading Dwerq colonies, the troops stationed there fought with Fierce Determination, giving the Zealots Large Casualties. On the last year, the Dwerq managed to move their sun and homeplanet to a different galaxy, saving themselves from the Destruction of the Bode's Galaxy. Expansion and Rycarna-OCAJP Cold War The Dwerq landed on the Sorgaic Galaxy and immediately expanded to 259 planets. which was Half of the Galaxy under Dwerq Control, in 9 years. They would unfortunately find out that they are the only Spodumist Empire in existance in the entire Omniverse. So the Dwerq President of the time, Joria Kasda, established a Socialist Market Economy and established trade with their former nemesis, the Mokodoks(Which was the Zoratheist Empire), until the Mokodoks fell into anarchy. When the Rycarna-OCAJP Cold War began, the Dwerq sided with the USZR in the conflict. However the Dwerq's existance in the Outside World was slowly diminishing to the point where only the USZR leader(Ninel Jetrus) knows about them. Once he died, the Dwerq became nonexistant in the Outside World. The Rise of Gener Jovakila 50 million years later, the Dwerq elected a new president, Gener Jovakila. Jovakila would start new changes to the Spodumist Dwerq Republic's system, where he would create a new more powerful position (Grand President), revise the Constitution to accomondate the changes, and drop out the Dwerq Monarchy as inspiration for establishing the Dwerq Republic. Jovakila's changes would turn the Spodumist Dwerq Republic into a Fully-Fledged Spodumist State. 3rd War of Spodification The Dwerq at first were neutral in the conflict, but once the Zealots began to lose, the Dwerq Declared War on them and Immediatelly Stormed their home galaxy and conquered them in a month. It then established Satellite States out of the Occuppied Zealot States. Dwerq Participation in the Alliance of Omniversal Order The Dwerq at first doubted to participate in the AOO, but under the President Dastar Klima's reccomendation they did. But it all ended once Grand President Jovakila forced a withdrawel as a result of the AOO's decision to expel the Mokodokus, a Spodumist State, from the AOO. While in the AOO, the Dwerq didn't cooperate to enforcing peace at all. During that time, the Dwerq's Army(DSA) Increased in size, began to illegally produced Nebula Bombs when told not to, and build up its Military technology to establish the DSA as the de facto M''ost Powerful Military in the Omniverse. Dwerq Today Population The Dwerq, in a recent census, have 576 Trillion in population. Economy The Dwerq was formally an Autarky, trading with only Spodumist States. Once the Dwerq became the last Spodumist State, their economy was in danger of collapsing. So Dwerq President Kasda established a Socialist Market Economy which Rapidly expanded the Dwerq Economy to prosperous heights. In recent news, Dwerq Dictator Jovakila officially abolished the Market Economy and implemented a state-runned economy. Government The Dwerq are run by a Single-Party ''Spodumist ''State under the Dwerq Spodumist Party(former Dwerq Provincial Government). It is the only known Spodumist State in existance since the Collapse of the Spodum Empire. In Jovakila's words: "It is under the Dwerq Spodumist Party duty to establish Socialism firmly in the Dwerq's Territory and eventually Expand the Socialism until it encompasses the Omniverse." The Removal of Dastar Klima It must be noted that the former Dwerq President, Dastar Klima, was mysteriously removed from his Government Position once it has been realized that he was taken hostage by Zealotic Terrorists. In his place, a Pro-Spodumist Official was installed under Jovakila's decision. Whether Dastar Klima would retake his position is highly unlikely, as he would most likely be deported once he is freed from the Zealotic Terrorists and returns to a Dwerq Territory. Military The Dwerq Military is called the Dwerq Spodumist Army(DSA), which hosts the Largest Army in the Omniverse with 375 Trillion men. Under Spodumism, the DSA is "The Main Revolutionary Body in the Socialist Revolution," meaning that it is necesarry for a Spodumist State to host a Large Army. The DSA's Technology evolved from Spodum Era Technology, which turned from a technically outdated Military to an Advanced Military whom has no existing rivals to compete with. The Dwerq are known to posses Nebula Bombs and produces them at a daily basis. In a recent count, the Nebula Bomb Arsenal numbers 1575 Bombs fully loaded in Long-Range Missiles. Religion The Dwerq strongly emphasize state atheism and deport any religious person from their society immediately. Foreign Relations The Dwerq have active relations with the DAR, PRS, and its Satellite States. Government Specifications '''Formal Name:' Spodumist Dwerq Republic Government Type: Single-Party Spodumist State Grand President: Gener Jovakila President: Cherm Serknac Notable Dwerq Vorka Sallica, Major Captain of the Dwerq(titled 1st Captain of the Spodumist Dwerq Republic) Jaka Gertiyuda, Notable Dwerq Warrior of the Pre-Spodum Era who nearly united the Dwerq Planet-States Joria Kasda, Former Dwerq President who established a Socialist Market Economy Gener Jovakila, current leader of the Spodumist Dwerq Republic(titled Grand President)